Type 2 plaga
A genetically engineered form of the Plaga parasite, Type 2 Plagas was created by Tricell, Inc.. It is formed by a sample of the normal Plaga parasite being combined with leech DNA. The original Plagas had to find a way into the host in its egg form and given time to develop within the host. The major drawback to this is that it takes a great deal of time for an infected host to fall under the parasite's control.Type 2 was developed to mature much, much faster. Infestation of Type 2 occurs by force-feeding an already mature parasite into the mouth of an unwilling host. In this way, the growth rate was drastically increased and the host was under total control of the Plaga in a matter of seconds, much to Tricell's liking. After being ingested, the host (referred to by the uninfected locals of Kijuju as "Majini ", "evil spirits") was then instructed to kill and infest others, but could seemingly go about their everyday business. While the original Plagas required the compliance of the host to completely take over control, this type of Plagas does not require it, instantly turning even unwilling hosts into little more than mindless puppets. Only 2 people who were later infected were seen prior to infection with this particular creature.Although Type 2 Plagas have been strengthened enough to withstand very strong natural sunlight, flash grenades emit such intense light that exposed Plagas will immediately die if they are in the affected area. Hatchling: The majority of Majini are infested by so-called "hatchling" Plagas. The only way they manifest is that on occasion when the host is grappling with a non-infested target, the Plagas will emerge from the host's mouth and attempt to bite down on the victim's head. These forms are the weakest Plagas, because if the host dies, the hatchling is not strong enough to manipulate the body by itself; if the host's head is destroyed, the parasite will emerge from the neck stump, but the Majini will die and disintegrate nonetheless. Cephalo : They appear as a long tentacle with a blade on the end that emerges from the neck of the host if the head is destroyed and slashes at you. Although it has a powerful slam attack, merely being in close proximity to a Cephalo can cause minor damage as it is constantly flailing around, whipping the blade back and forth. Kipepeo : Winged parasites that detach themselves from their host and attack independently. They attack with the end of their tail. Duvalia : By far the strongest of the plagas although it has many weaknesses. Unlike other plagas who burst from the neck, Duvalia plagas will rip apart the host's entire upper body. They appear as shelled flower like parasites. Their weak point is the fleshy "tail" that hangs off their back, and the fleshy core of the shell, which is only exposed when the Duvalia is about to attack. In addition to these and the usual weakness to bright light, Duvalia can be blown to pieces with a single hand grenade. Duvalia has no arms and no jumping ability Category:Parasite Category:Varied size Category:Carnivore Category:Ground Category:Video game